Monster University & Monster Inc: Friends
by StoryTwist
Summary: James P. Sullivan (Sully) and Randall Boggs (Randy) have always been arch-enemies, since their college days in Monster University. One day, Sully and Randy woke up to find that their bodies have been switched! Living in the body of Randy, Sully came to learn about some untold secrets of Randy's private life.


Author's note:

Hi everyone. I have written a fan fiction based on the popular Disney movies, Monster Inc. and Monster University. If you still remember the plots, Randy (the purple lizard monster) is portrayed as an evil monster in both movies. As such, I have attempted to write the following fan fiction as an explanation to why Randy seemed to hate Sully so much in the movies. I hope you will enjoy reading the story below. Thank you. J

Story

"Would this be enough?" Randall beseeched. With trembling fingers, he slid a small bag containing purplish blue strands of hairs across the table.

"I still need..." demanded Old Hag, as she lifted her bony pale-skinned finger and pointed at Randall's scale. Without a second thought, Randall bit off part of his skin and passed it to her.

Everyone in Monstropolis knew who Old Hag was but few had met her, or more specifically, dared to approach her. Hardly anyone knew what her real name was and so the monsters in Monstropolis simply referred her as Old Hag. Rumor had it that she was living in a small hut next to the deep, spooky forest behind Monster Inc. For once, the rumor was right! After hours of walking through the dark forest, Randall managed to find the small dilapidated hut. He was there to ask for a favor.

He wanted to switch bodies with his arch-enemy, James P. Sullivan.

Old Hag emptied the bag of blue hairs and threw Randall's scales into a gigantic black pot. Chanting some witchcraft spells, she carefully added different proportions of chemicals into the pot. Puff! Smoke emitted from the strange mixture. Old Hag calmly scooped out a small amount of the concoction and poured it into a mini potion bottle.

"Drink this potion before you sleep tonight and you will get what you desire," the Old Hag commanded. Unhesitatingly, Randall exchanged a stack of his hard-earned savings for the potion. Once Randall was home, he followed the instructions given by the Old Hag and soon fell into a deep sleep.

….

"Clang!" a sudden loud metallic sound woke Sully up from his sleep. Wondering what trouble Mike could have got into early in the morning, Sully dragged 'his' body out of the bed. Something was amiss. His footsteps seemed strangely lighter that day and the surroundings looked quite foreign.

"Must be one of those light headed syndromes again", Sully convinced himself and continued to trace the source of that loud sound which had interrupted his peaceful dream.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to prepare breakfast, but…" Randelle murmured very softly under her breath and her words soon became inaudible. Randall was always the one making breakfast for his sister and him every morning. However, judging from how he had immediately hit the sack upon reaching home, Randelle figured out that he must be exhausted by his work at Monster Inc. Hoping to help Randall ease some of his workload, Randelle planned to surprise him by getting breakfast ready before he wakes up. Yet, her hope was dashed when she accidentally dropped some metal plates on the floor while trying to reach for them on the top shelf.

Sully, instinctively, rushed over to help Randalle, when he saw the wheelchair-bound girl bending forward to pick up the metal plates. As he was picking up the metal plates, Sully inquired, "Pardon me, but who are you and what are you doing in my apartment? And where's Mike?" Randelle was dumbfounded. She stared at Sully for a long, before blurting out, "What do you mean by 'who am I'? I am your sister, Randalle."

Surveying the unfamiliar environment, Sully spotted a family photograph. It was a photo of Randall Boggs and the physically handicapped girl. In a confused state of mind, Sully could not understand what was happening. He quickly dashed into the toilet nearest to the kitchen and rinsed his face.

To his horror, Sully received the shock of his life as he looked into the mirror. He saw a reflection of Randall staring straight back at him in the mirror.

Sully finally understood what was happening.

He was trapped in Randall's body.

Unable to comprehend this absurd phenomenon, Sully immediately thought of confronting Randall. Without wasting any moment, he sprinted out of the house, hopped onto a cab and headed straight to his house.

…

Admiring his new body through the mirror, Randall marveled at 'his' thick coat of blue fur with purple spots, razor-sharp fangs and gigantic paws. He looked exactly – No, he IS Sully now.

Randall could not wait to see how thrilled his sister would be to finally meet her long-time idol – James P. Sullivan. Randelle had always been a big fan of Sully. She looked up to how Sully, being the top scarer at Monster Inc., was responsible for generating the majority of scares that provided power for the entire city of Monstropolis, and of course, for Randelle's electric wheelchair too. She collected all of Sullivan's scare cards, and fervently hoped to get Sully's autographs on each one of them one day.

Unavoidably, Randelle's great admiration for Sullivan resulted in jealousy in Randall. That explained why Randall always viewed Sullivan as his arch-enemy and tried very hard to beat Sullivan to become the top scarer at Monster Inc. All Randall wanted was to win his sister's attention.

"Sullivan! Are you done in there? We need to leave now, if not Roz will start nagging at us again!" Mike yelled.

Just then, loud banging sounds could be heard from the main door as the real Sully hit his fist against the door repeatedly and demanded Mike to open up.

Gingerly, Mike opened the door slightly to see who was causing such loud commotion early in the morning. It was 'Randall'. "What do you want, Randy?" Mike hissed at Randall's unwelcomed arrival. The two ex-roommates became arch-enemies ever since Randall betrayed Mike and joined the Roar Omega Roar fraternity for the Scare Games back in Monster University.

"Mike! It is me, Sully." 'Randall' exclaimed and pointed frantically to himself. Mike gave 'Randy' a skeptical look as he scanned 'Randall' from head to toe. He saw nothing that could convince him that the ''Randall' standing before him was Sully.

Curious to know what was happening, Randall stepped out of the toilet and peered out of the slightly ajar door.

Upon seeing Randall in his body, Sully, who was in Randall's body, pushed the door open with all his might and confronted Randall. "What is happening?" Sully roared.

Mike sensed that a fight was looming and quickly pushed the two of them apart. Sully turned to Mike and tried very hard convincing Mike that he was the real Sully trapped in Randall's body. Seeing that Sully's act might expose his identity and ruin his plan to surprise his sister, Randall insisted that Sully was lying and he was the 'real' Sully instead.

"Enough! I have my own way to identify who the real Sully is," Mike proposed. The room suddenly became silent as Sully and Randall stared intently at Mike. "The real Sully will definitely know when my birthday is." Mike exclaimed proudly and waited confidently for an answer. However, the room remained in dead silence as Sully and Randall looked at each other blankly.

"Erm…Do you have a simpler question?" Sully requested as he really could not recall when his good pal's birthday was. "Yeah, I should have expected this. That Sullivan is always full of himself and how could he have remembered my birthday. When is Sully's birthday then?" Mike grumbled, feeling disappointed that he had remembered Sully's birthday but Sully did not pay any attention to his.

"August 17!" The real Sully in Randall's body shrieked at the top of his lung. At that moment, it was obvious who the real Sully was. After having his identity being exposed, Randall dashed towards the door and tried to escape. However, he was unsuccessful as Mike had blocked the door before he could reach it.

Sully and Mike refused to let Randall out of the house, until he explained what was going on. Having no other options, Randall admitted that he had asked Old Hag switch his body with Sully's so that he could make his sister Randelle happy. As Randelle's birthday was around the corner, Randall thought spending a day with her idol, Sully, will be the most special gift for her.

Upon hearing Randelle's name, Sully suddenly recalled the scene this morning where he recalled how Randelle was trying to prepare breakfast for Randall despite her physical disability. Deeply touched by their acts of siblings' love for each other, Sully pulled Mike aside and signaled to Randall to make his way out.

"I will lend you my body on one condition. That is after you have met your sister, we will go look for Old Hag to fix this mess," Sully made a deal with Randall. Randall could not believe what he heard. His arch-rival had agreed to let him use his body. "And one more thing, you are not allowed to lie to your sister." Sully added. Without any hesitation, Randall nodded.

…

"Randy? Is that you?" asked Randelle when she heard the main door creaked open. Randelle could not believe her own eyes, when she saw her idol James P. Sullivan stepping into the house. "Delle, it is me, Randy. Not Sullivan. I am sorry to disappoint you. I have switched my body with Sully so that you could spend your birthday with your favorite idol." Randall burst out in tears the moment he saw Randelle.

"Silly Randy, the best birthday gift to me is being able to spend it with you. Yes, Sully is my favorite idol, but you are my hero. I know how hard you work at Monster Inc. to support our lives ever since Mum and Dad are gone. To me, you are irreplaceable. " Randelle spoke from the bottom of her heart as she leaned forward to give Randy a warm hug.

"I supposed you must be Sully then?" exclaimed Randelle as she tilted her head, looked behind Randall and directed her question at Sully, who was in Randall's body. "If you don't mind, may I have your autograph?" Randelle asked politely as she turned and checked if Randall was fine with it. Randall realized how childish he was in the past to treat Sully as a rival just because of his jealousy. He decided to let go of the past, and gave Sully the green light to fulfill Randelle's request.

After signing Randelle's collection of Sully scare cards, Sully, Randall and Mike made their way into the deep forest to look for the Old Hag.

Old Hag was a stubborn witch who refused to reverse any of her spell. However, she shivered the minute she heard Sully was Bill Sullivan's son. Fearing to offend the Sullivan family, Old Hag immediately return Randall his money and confessed that her 'switching bodies' potion was actually still in the developing phase. Therefore, its effect would only last for a day and, by tomorrow morning, Sully and Randall will return to their original bodies.

…

After this whole incident, Sully gained a new perspective of Randall and was impressed by how caring Randall was as a big brother.

"Friends?" Sully asked as he stretched his right hand out to give Randall a handshake.

"Maybe, but I will still try to beat you to be the top scarer." Randall chuckled.

For the first time, all three of them-Mike, Sully and Randall- had a smile on their faces as they made their way out of the forest, together.


End file.
